You Taste Funny
by CityOfBonesLuver123
Summary: Truth or Dare between Magnus,Alec,Jace,Clary,Isabelle,&Simon.Post-CoG but no spoilers.cannon:Magnus/Alec, Jace/Clary and Simon/Isabelle.I know this is overused but I wrote it up for a contest Elizem17 is having on .fluff,yaoi kissing.Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

T or D for contest for Elizem17 on deviantart(my account(LittleDreamer152). Mortal Instruments just to keep it unconfuzzling. I've been working on a story I'm writing like a crazy person, I wrote 30 pages in a day yesterday, so this is a welcome break.

Hope you like it ;3 I'm so much better at writing then drawing :P

by the wya, I'm an Izzy/Simon fangirl. Sorry, no mean comments if you like him with Maia. SHe's pretty awesome too.

"So...this is boring." sighed Isabelle, looking unhappy. Alec, Jace, Simon, Clary, her, and I were holed up in the Institute library. There was a thunderstorm going on, and since no calls had been made to the Institute, Isabelle had called me over, bribing me by saying Alec wanted me to come.

Said blue-eyed beauty was now sitting in my lap uncomfortably while I kept my arms wrapped around his torso, lying in his lap. Clary and Jace were in the other loveseat, and Clary looked almost as uncomfortable as Alec.

I raised a glittery eyebrow at Izzy and said, "Let's play truth or dare."

She grinned evilly and replied with, "Ohh, yes. Let's. Jace, Alec, you guys know how to play?"

"Why don't you ask Simon if he knows how to play?" demanded Jace, looking offended.

Izzy gave him a you-are-a-dumbass look and said, "Jace. He's a mundie. Er, was. He knows how to play truth or dare."

Jace laughed it off, and said, "Right. It's hard to remember, you know, now that he has fangs. And yes, I know how to play. I have Clary, remember?"

"I take it you've mention something to Alec about truth or dare?" she asked me, smiling.

"Oh course," I responded, "Teaching Alec mundie things is just one of the many ways I'm taking away his naivety."

"And the other is-oh." Simon realized what I meant as he spoke and his face went red. I turned my head and Alec's so we were looking at each other and kissed him deeply, quickly. He looked a little dazed as I pulled away, but happy.

"Who goes first?" She asked, addressing mostly me.

"Well, it was my idea..." I said with a smug laugh. She rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, Magnus."

"Isabelle. Truth or Dare."

She grinned and said, "Dare."

"Stupid Shadowhunter. You don't say dare to a warlock."

"If I said truth, you probably would've asked we to describe some wild night I had...and trust me, you don't want to know about my wild nights." she said with a wink.

Alec and Jace looked faint, but I just laughed and replied, "Smart girl. Anyway. For your dare. Kiss Simon. Not a peck. On the lips, deeply, for at least a minute."

Her face went red and if Simon's could have, it would have.

"I'll get you back for that, Magnus." she said with a glint in her eye, turning to kiss Simon. They had both been sitting on the couch, perched on opposite ends, not touching. Now Isabelle scooted over to him and pressed her mouth into his, pushing him up against the back of the couch fiercely.

When she pulled away, he had the same dazed, drugged look Alec always had on his face. You liked that, didn't you, vampire? I thought.

"Magnus." she turned to me, growling, and I heard Jace groan, "This game is going to be entirely the two of them."

"Truth or Dare? Truth." I smiled at the frustration plain on her face. She'd wanted to make me go jump out a window or something, I could tell. But then she grinned, wide, and my heart went to my throat. Izzy was scary when she was be vindictive.

"How far have you gone with Alec?" she asked, probably more to taunt Alec then I, since she knew I'd share the information with barley a blush.

"That's private!" screeched Alec, moving to get up and elbowing me in the stomach. My hands went to his arms, holding him as I purred, "That hurt, Alexander."

Izzy giggled and replied, 'You suck at Truth or Dare, Alec. And anyway, I asked Magnus, not you."

"You really what the answer to that in detail, or just, you know, what bases we've ran?" I winked at her and she laughed, tension falling from her shoulders.

"I'd take the details just to make Alec squirm, but I think Jace would throw up. So, yes, let's take the bases metaphor."

"Homerun." I said, but my words were partially drown out by, Alec's indignant, "Magnus!"

Izzy must've read my lips, though, because she was laughing hysterically, doubled over on the couch. Jace looked sick, Clary and Simon uncomfortable.

Alec jumped out of my lap so that he could face me completely on the loveseat I'd been sitting on.

"Why did you get up?"

"Why did you tell them that?"

"It's a game, Alec."

"It's personal."

"Alec. Calm down. Now it's my turn. Do you want me to ask Jace how far they have gone? Will that make you feel better, blue eyes?"

He huffed, and I took that moment of weakness to grab him(with a little help from magic, I wasn't that strong) and swing his legs so he was pretty much straddling me on the love seat, like how kids sit on swings when they play "Spider". Alec tried to wiggle away, but I held him, sucking on his neck to heighten his embarrassment.

"Magnus!" he breathed into my frame, and I smiled.

"I'm scared what will happen when someone asks YOU a truth.." I trailed off and he pouted, head resting against my chest.

"Clary. Truth or Dare?"

She blushed, the color emphasized by her red hair. Looking down, she replied, "Truth."

"How far have you gone with Jace? I'm sorry. Just trying to mollify my favorite Shadowhunter."

"But I'm not mad at you." said Jace, laughter in his eyes, "And we all know I'm your favorite Shadowhunter.

"Good one, Herondale. Props for that. Now, Clary..."

"Same as you and Alec," she squeaked, turning to hide her face in Jace's shoulder. Jace, surprisingly, looked shy as well, blush creeping up his neck.

She pulled her face from Jace, not looking anyone in the eye, and mumbled, "Simon. Truth or Dare."

"Oh, what the hell. Dare."

Clary smiled, and I wondered if they'd played this before. If this was all old stuff, for two best friends.

"Take off three pieces of clothes for the next three rounds."

Simon rolled his eyes and said, "You always use that one when you can't think of anything. Shoes don't count. Both socks is one piece of clothing." Well, I just they had. Played before, that is.

Simon rolled his eyes again, slipping off his socks and shoes, his t-shirt, and undershirt, so that he was bare-chested.

"Your looking especially pale today." I commented offhandedly and he glared at me, baring his fangs. I just laughed at him, not intimidated in the least. I was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, after all.

"Alec. Truth or Dare."

Alec paled considerably as he mumbled, "Truth."

Simon thought for a moment and Jace supplied, "What turns you on?."

Simon laughed and said, "Yeah. What Jace said."

Alec giggled and bit and said, "Like, emotionally, like traits and stuff, physically, as in seeing someone across the room, or sexually, like..?" he trailed off, letting his question hang there. I couldn't believe he'd even said that, I figured he'd reply with something short and sweet. Maybe "Magnus." I don't know.

"One of each." Simon answered, his face contorted from trying to suppress the laughs.

Alec stared at the floor as he said, "Emotionally, loyal." Check. I was loyal. "Physically, dark hair, dark complexion." Check again. Was he trying to describe me?

"And sexually.." he trailed off, blushing. "I don't know."

"But I do." I filled in, winking theatrically, much to Alec's chagrin.

"Pray tell, Magnus." laughed Isabelle coyly.

"You seem awful interested in your brother's sex life, Izzy." I said, hoping to shut her up, "And I can't answer, it's Alec's question."

"Course I am. I have to protect his virtue. I guess I'm a little late there, though.." she trailed off, twirling her hair around her finger and giggling. Alec went even redder and quickly said, "I like it when Magnus sucks on my lip," but it sounded more like, "IlikewhenMagnussucksmylip"

Just to prove that point, I caught Alec's lip with my mouth and sucked, taking pleasure in the fact that he looked like he was barley holding back a groan.

Everyone was laughing, even Jace not able to hold back a chuckle and Alec's uncomfortable-ness.

"Izzy. Truth or Dare."

She giggled and said, "I'd say truth because you don't scare me, Alec, but Magnus is right there to whisper evil things in your ear, so..." she hesitated and I laughed in Alec's ear, kissing his neck softly.

"Truth." she looked a bit hesitant, actually, and I could see Alec thinking, really thinking. His face lit up, twisting, as he said, "Do you like Simon?"

Izzy went red as a tomato in a fashion not too different from her brother's. "Why is everyone stuck on Simon and I?" she asked to no one in particular. When Alec was still looking at her expectantly(so was Simon, but since she wouldn't look at him, she couldn't see that) and she bit her lip,saying "Yes. Happy, Alec?"

"Yep." he said, not seeming to mind being the one asking the intrusive questions as much as the when being on the receiving end of them. he snuggled his face into my neck and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling our bodies in closer proximity then they were a moment ago, contentedly canoodling in public. Sort of public. Around other people, at least.

"Jace. Truth or Dare."

"Do you even have to ask? Dare." he replied, a cocky smugness to his tone. How had Alec ever liked him? Or thought he'd liked him?

"Kiss Alec. I'd say Simon, but his name is becoming a bit over used in this game." she glared at me and I saw Simon shrink down out of the corner of my eye.

"Nuh-uh. You are not kissing my boyfriend." I told Jace, putting my hands on Alec's torso and pulling him even snugger against me then he already was.

Jace shrugged and said, "Fine by me. But Izzy is a bit demonic. I think she wants us all to suffer."

"Us?"

"You, me, Alec." he replied like it was the most obvious thing ever. Izzy smiled ever so slightly as Jace got up and strode across the room.

"Alec. Turn around."

"On the lips." Izzy ordered, and Alec swiveled in my lap, disentangling himself from my limbs. Sighing, his face met Jace's. There lips slipped together, warm and silky. They both pulled back simultaneously, quickly. Izzy hadn't set a time limit, and I was glad to see Alec pull back so fast.

His nose wrinkled up as he said, "You taste funny."

Jace started laughing and in between spasms of laughter, managed to squeal, "Clary, I TOLD you that lipgloss tasted funny."

End (:


	2. Quickie AN

A/N

If you want this from other PoV's, I'll add, but for now it's a one shot (:

Got an question ideas, I'll also add, keep the game goingg(:


	3. Stripping

Soooo I have this super long "real" story that I'm working on, real being not a fanfic, but I decided to take a break! Most of the requests I got asked to extend this, so I will. I also got asked for the last chap in Alec's PoV, so to balance, this will be in Alec's PoV (:

Jace turned to Magnus devilishly and said, "Sparkly. Truth or Dare." Simon was putting his clothes back on; thank God. That was making me feel weird, awkward. Almost as awkward as the way I was splayed out against Magnus.

Though I had to admit, it felt really good. To not care that all my friends and family were around. To realize _they_ didn't care.

"Dare." Magnus said with a laugh, ready to take whatever challenge Jace layed out.

"Wear nothing but a bra and briefs for the next three rounds." ordered Jace.

Magnus raised and eyebow while chuckling, saying, "Jealous of your brother, Jace? You want to see me naked too?" Which Jace replied to with,

"Of course, next round I'll make you take it all off."

But I went rigid. Ahhh shit... this was going to be awkward. Jace wasn't the one who was going to have to lay on his pretty much naked boyfriend in front of others...or shy away.

Magnus shrugged me off of him gently, thinking for a moment, then snapped his fingers. His clothes fell to the ground near the chair, and in their place was a lacy black bra and tight rainbow colored briefs. I but my lip, trying to make the strain at the zipper of my jeans go down. It wasn't the bra and that-girlishness wasn't attractive to me. It was that Magnus was pretty much naked.

I stood awkwardly at the edge of the loveseat, running my nails over the soft material covering it.

"Not going to lay back down, Alec?" Magnus teased, his voice husky and sarcastic.

"Um.." I heard Clary giggle and blushed, even hearder then I had been already.

He laughed and looked over to Jace, vindictively saying, "I'll get you for this, Herondale." but Jace only laughed, not daunted or afraid.

I took advantage of the moment Magnus was sitting up, not layed down, to squeeze in beside him so I was on his lap still, but not layed down with every bit of our bodies touching. He smirked, wrapping his arms around my torso so we were in the position we had been when we started the game.

"Some get Alec's clothes off." Magnus stage whispered and I shivered.

A good shiver.

"Jace. Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Jace growled immediately, and Clary groaned.

"Run out in the thunderstorm, doing a "rain dance" or whatever you want to call it." Jace jumped from his seat, Clary still in his arms, and disentangled himself from her, starting to walk out the library doors. Magnus added, "Naked." and he froze, spinning around to focus Magnus.

"Not that flashing the world would really bother me too much, but I think Maryse would be mad for us to draw attention to ourselves.."

"Glamour yourself. No one will see, but you'll know your stark naked in a New York street, and so will we."

"You're evil, Magnus Bane."

"Glad to be of service, Jace." he replied smugly, getting up with me in his arms, holding me like I weighed nothing, snug against his hip. I suspected magic was involved, but didn't care to protest as I was carried out of the library and down to the doors of the Institute like a baby. My arms were latched around Magnus's neck, and I pulled myself into Magnus, pressing my lip to his neck.

"Hmm. Is the idea of Jace naked making you kissy-kissy?"

I glared at him and mumbled, "The fact that your just barely not naked is making me kissy, Magnus."

He smiled widely, catching my face with his lips in a quick kiss as we walked out the Institute doors. Jace started stripping, throwing his clothes inside as he glamoured himself. Soon he was naked. I looked away, burrowing my face into Magnus, who was massaging my back with one hand and holding me with the other, making me want very badly to desert the others and crawl into my bed with my warlock...shit that sounded really nice riiiight now..

I could hear Jace howling with laughter, splashing around like a crazy person, but I didn't really care. I was pressed up against Magnus like a cat, and he was leaning back against the wall as we kissed deeply. Both his hands were around my torso, supporting me still against him, and I never wanted to let go. Rain blew into our faces, wind whipping coldly at skin, and I wondered if Magnus was cold. His arms had no goosebumps...

"Magnus! Alec! Stop making out." said Izzy, smacking my head softly. Jace stood a little behind her, soaked, muddy, tanned, handsome, naked...

Ah...I could barely help my skin from prickling. It was hard to see a naked body, even for the smallest of seconds and the shortest of glances, and not feel sexually attracted, at least a little. But then I was snapped back into remembrance that I had my own half-naked body, pressed up against mine, and very, very willing.

Sorry it's short, I'd write more but my mom and step-dad are fighting and now I'm not really in the mood...but here's a bit ^^ (:


End file.
